To examine the functions of alveolar macrophages from a spectrum of HIV infected patients and to quantitate the level of HIV in these cells. To examine determinants of replication of HIV in alveolar macrophages and the mechanisms underlying the functional consequences of HIV infection in macrophages. Bronchoscopies are performed on the GCRC to obtain cells used in this study.